


At the Drop of a Hat

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met again and for one second, Kyo saw <i>everything</i>. He saw anger and jealousy and a heat so strikingly searing that it took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Drop of a Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A2MOM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A2MOM).



> for my tumblr fic prompt post. Prompt: first time, aggressive scene immediately following the 1999 12/18 Osaka-jo Hall performance...the one where Kaoru pours his water on Kyo's head? Kaoru looked fairly wound up and I could see him impulsively dragging Kyo off somewhere to burn off some tension. Actual sex part is up to you, just lots of kissing. I'd like it to be Kaoru an aggressive top and Kyo the bottom; also Kyo's first time with a guy; maybe surprised at first but totally seduced by Kaoru's aggression.  
> Song[s]: "Whore" by In This Moment

Kyo's heart pounded in his chest as he left the stage, utterly drained and yet entirely full of energy. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this show and how well-received it had all been. The crowd had gone nuts and he'd poured his soul out to them, enjoying pieces of the show he'd thus-far really only survived through. Though, it probably helped that he was finally starting to come into his own as a vocalist, finally starting to understand the nuances of a performance in a way he hadn't before.

He pushed his unbuttoned white shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall onto the dressing room floor. Beside him, Die was already unbuckling the straps that held his pants in place around his thighs, having hopped up on the counter to do it. Die's tongue was poking out, his brow furrowed in frustration as he tried to get the one that latched at the back open, his fingers shaking slightly from the adrenaline still running through his veins. And Kyo _knew_ that feeling, more than he wanted to admit. Reaching over, he pushed Die's fingers aside, his own deftly unfastening the buckle without a single thought as to how intimate of an action it could be perceived as.

Shifting back to his mirror, he hopped up on the counter and unbuckled the bottom half of his pants, letting the shiny material slide down his legs to pool on the floor with his shirt. His boots were already gone, ditched seconds after arriving in the room to ease his poor aching feet from their trapped version of hell. He wiggled his toes, reaching down to ditch his socks as well and then easing back against the mirror, the coolness of it nice against his sweat-slicked skin. Finally, he glanced to his other side, finding Kaoru slowly removing his makeup, having already changed into tight-fitting jeans, the black t-shirt he'd had on still gracing his torso.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Kyo could have sworn he saw something buried in those depths, something possessive and predatory. But just as fast as he saw it, Kaoru looked away, shifting in toward his mirror to continue removing his makeup.

Die jumped down from his perch, heaving out a sigh as he shifted and his back cracked. His fingers slid over Kyo's knee and he offered a smile. "See you tomorrow?" They'd planned a movie night, one in which Kyo was going to contaminate Die's lack of movie knowledge with at least three of the finer selections from his collection. It wasn't anything new - these days together - but it was definitely something Kyo knew he was going to have to address head-on at some point, given the way Die kept looking at him. Maybe tomorrow... maybe next month or maybe years from now... but one day it would grow into something he had to confront. But right now, he was simply happy to have someone _care_ that much and if he was honest, part of him was terrified he'd lose a damn good friend if he actually said anything. "Yeah, of course." The words finally left his throat, easing off of his tongue as he offered Die a small smile, trying to rip himself from his own mind.

Die gave him a small worried look, but seemed to brush it off for the time being, turning toward his bag and hoisting it on his shoulder. "Well, I'm out." And just like that, he was gone.

Kyo glanced around, finding both Shinya and Toshiya had slipped away while they'd been lounging. But both of them were always faster in getting ready to leave than either Kyo or Kaoru were, so that was no surprise. He rolled his head to the side, finding Kaoru nearly glowering into the mirror. Sliding over just a bit, he reached out and let his fingers ghost over Kaoru's arm, earning his attention. "Everything alright?" Concern laced his voice, a certain pain evident in it as their eyes met in the mirror. 

Seconds ticked by before Kaoru finally swiped a wet cloth over his face, getting rid of the makeup remover and any remnants before he answered. "I'm fine. But you should get ready to go." He turned his back and began shoving things into his bag and Kyo could see every muscle in his back was tense, his entire frame wired with a strange sort of tension he'd honestly not seen in Kaoru before. 

Hopping down from the counter, he moved to place his hand on Kaoru's back, almost shocked by how _hot_ he was, the heat of his body radiating in waves from him. "You know you can actually talk to me... right?" He let his hand slide around his side, trying to side-step enough to see his face, but Kaoru was actively avoiding looking at him now. He ducked under Kaoru's arm, coming up between Kaoru and his bag, letting his concern display over his features, letting his hands rest lightly on Kaoru's chest - and he could have sworn he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. "What is it? You were fine and now you're all pissed off."

Their eyes met again and for one second, Kyo saw _everything_. He saw anger and jealousy and a heat so strikingly searing that it took his breath away. He didn't even have time to think on it before he was being pushed back onto the stool Kaoru's bag had been on a second before, the sound of it thumping down on the floor telling him where it had gone. Kaoru's hands came down to his thighs, spreading his legs as he eased between them, one hand coming to his hip and shoving him forward against Kaoru's own groin _hard_. The other hand moved to the wall as Kaoru leaned down over him, his eyes burning with what Kyo now identified as desire. And when he spoke, it was nearly breathless. "Pissed off... jealous as hell... and _way_ more turned on than I should be." As if to accentuate his point, his hips rocked forward and Kyo could feel the push of his arousal against him... and surprisingly, the wash of his own desire flaring within him.

Kyo's breath caught and he froze, trying to decide how much of his own reactions he was going to allow. But then Kaoru was starting to pull away and he did the only thing he _could_ , locking his legs behind Kaoru's knees and reaching up, taking a fistful of his shirt and tugging him back. "Wait."

His heart pounded hard and his breath came in short little pants as he stared up at Kaoru, as he did his best to decide what on earth was happening here. Kyo's hips rocked forward and he watched as Kaoru closed his eyes, a pained look coming over his face that told Kyo just how much he was holding back right then. And just like that, his mind was made up, every caution thrown to the wind. Because he knew if he didn't, they'd end up ripped apart by it; he knew they'd never look at one another without regret and all the what-ifs in the world. But if they _did_ this, then it could just be what it was - _release_.

Sliding his hand down from Kaoru's shirt, he eased it over the bulge in his pants, cupping and slowly rubbing against his cock. It was no different than when he did it to himself, no more foreign... and that left him surprised. Somehow, he'd expected some huge revelation from the first time he touched a man; because he'd always known he was at least a little bit interested. Or, perhaps, curious was a better word for it. But now that he was here, right inside the situation, there was no fear associated with it and no weirdness at all. 

Easing back just a bit, he pushed his hips up, letting himself rock against the lower half of Kaoru's erection, his own starting to form as he created the friction he needed. Their eyes locked as Kyo popped the top button of Kaoru's pants and Kaoru's voice was filled with something nearly desperate when he spoke. "You're sure about this?"

Kyo shrugged. "As much as I am about anything else I do in my life." He gripped Kaoru hard enough to bring out a moan before he flicked open the other two buttons and followed the lightest trail of hair down into his pants, fingertips wrapping around his length and easing him from the confines of the material. "Stop talking and start fucking, hmm?"

Kaoru's breath huffed out in a half-laugh and then it was like a switch had been flipped. Kyo found himself being plunked down onto the counter a second later, the little shorts that made up the top half of his pants sliding down his hips. And then Kaoru's mouth was hot against him, his tongue lapping and pressing against his most intimate areas and _hell_ if he'd never expected that to happen. Clutching the edge of the counter, he closed his eyes and rode it out, rocking against his tongue, reaching down to stroke his own cock when it became unbearable not to have any touch on it.

Kaoru rummaged in his makeup bag with one hand - the one thing he'd not shoved into his bag yet - and a second later a condom was tossed onto the counter next to Kyo and he heard the pop of the top of a bottle. Kaoru pulled back from him and two slick fingers slid easily into his body, something that honestly surprised him enough that he clamped down around them for a moment. 

Kyo watched as Kaoru took a swig of water from the bottle he'd left on the counter, trying to keep his breathing somewhat even as he worked to ease up around Kaoru's fingers. Kaoru's lips ghosted over his jaw and then claimed his own, kissing him hard enough to distract - and soon enough, he had relaxed enough that Kaoru was slowly fucking him with his fingers, his tongue doing its level best to mimic what he was getting down below.

Breathless, Kyo broke the kiss to tilt his head back and moan, his hips arching and his hand moving quicker on his cock. Heat lanced up through his body and he gasped, shivering as it happened again and again. His hand worked faster and he shifted, seeking purchase for his feet, finally getting them on the edge of the counter and then staring to jerk his hips against Kaoru's fingers, gasping as the feeling lanced up through him again and again. His head hit the mirror hard and he released a keening whine, cock straining as he let go of it, not wanting to cum just yet. His balls ached and he could feel the slide of pre-cum running down his length as he arched, trying so hard to hold back from cumming.

But it was a losing battle and with one more thrust of those sinful fingers up into his passage, Kyo lost it, a shocked cry leaving his lips. His body throbbed and he felt light-headed. A few more seconds and he was cumming, thick spurts of it raining down on his thighs as his cock twitched with the force of it. 

Kaoru let out a growl and his fingers disappeared, the sound of the condom wrapper the only warning Kyo got before he was being filled - stretched so wide. But somehow, it didn't hurt. It only felt _good_ ; so damn good. His belly quivered and his aching body gave another hard throb, one more flood of cum sliding down his shaft as he arched up hard against Kaoru, rocking, _desperate_.

Kaoru's hands clutched his hips, his arms hooking Kyo's legs up and over his shoulders as he shoved in hard. One hand landed on the mirror, the other on the counter as Kaoru began to thrust. There was nothing subtle about his movements, nothing in them at all that spoke of anything other than the insane drive for release. And Kyo _liked_ it that way. He liked the way he felt stretched to the point of near abuse and he liked the way a fire burned up his spine. Hell, he even liked the way his neck craned just a bit too hard, the way his hip was sure to bruise, and God help him, the way he was so over-sensitized that he could have sworn he was still cumming.

His muscles trembled and his breath came in little tiny pants. He'd been with his fair share of people, but never once had he let himself go like this. And Gods help him if he didn't love the feeling of being _claimed_. Because he'd be lying if he felt like it was anything else. Kaoru was staking his claim over Kyo's body, shoving his cock in harder every time to drive home a point that he was the first one to do this, that he was the one who'd won. And while it was all so possessive and he knew that jealousy fueled a good part of it, he couldn't bring himself to _care_. Because it just felt so damn good. 

Kaoru's thrusts grew harder, harsher, and the snap of his hips shorter, telling Kyo he was already ramping up toward his own orgasm. He arched his hips and let his tongue slide out over his upper lip. His cock was still hard, still standing aching between them, and he reached down to start stroking it again, giving a harsh little cry at how sensitive it was. But he pushed upward, hips jerking as he went after himself like a crazed man, the only way he knew he'd lose it again. 

Kaoru's taste invaded his mouth - all menthols and vodka - and he groaned against it, spreading his legs more, tilting his hips up even further -

And then Kaoru was yanking his hips into another position and he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. His free hand fisted in Kaoru's hair, clinging to him for the sheer hell of it as he was invaded again and again, as those stars burst behind his eyelids again and again. The coil wound up so tightly in his belly he was nearly sobbing for what he knew could come of it.

Kaoru shoved in a few more quick times and then stilled and Kyo could feel the throb of his cock at the tightness of his entrance clamped down around him and he knew he was cumming. The _idea_ of it lanced through him and he realized Kaoru was losing it _inside of him_. His hand jerked downward on his cock a few more times, the action of it rough, and then he was losing it a third time. This time, his hips bucked wildly upward and his body strained for it. And though nothing much came out, the orgasm was hands-down the best so far. The clamp of his muscles around Kaoru's cock, the way he felt all of him pushed inside as he throbbed around him and the way Kaoru was staring at him, excitement and satisfaction in his gaze, all made it that much better.

Sliding back against the mirror, Kyo closed his eyes and breathed out a little huff of a laugh before offering, "Holy shit."

Kaoru's lips grazed his ear as he moved his hips back, easing out of him. "Don't you mean holy _fuck_?" Kaoru draped a towel over Kyo's cock as he stepped back, busying himself with getting rid of the evidence of what they'd done, even spraying some of his cologne into the air before he started packing his bag again. "So..." he glanced back at Kyo, who still hadn't moved an inch, "see you next week?"

Kyo's body jerked with the presence of a laugh that didn't free itself from his lungs, his head lolling to the side before he grunted out affirmation. "Yeah... sure thing, _boss_." Kaoru's chuckle let a smile slip onto his lips as he watched the guitarist retreat toward the door. Some things never changed... and others changed at the drop of a hat and today seemed the day for both in equivalent quantities. 

Closing his eyes, Kyo listened to the click of the door, listened to the surge of the AC turning on... and for the first time in a while, he felt the lingering hints of that smile still on his lips. It wouldn't last, it never did... but for now, it was _hope_. And right then, that was all he needed.


End file.
